To love a Stark
by LiviLottie
Summary: She's a lioness, He's a wolf. What she's feeling goes against everything she's ever being taught. Igraine Lannister finds herself in the Wolves den and she may not escape with her heart. Robb/OC Slight AU.
1. A lords Saviour

**A/N: Hey! I've had this idea for ages! I've so wanted to do it for ages. It came about while I was talking to Jersey (JERSIIIIFIED) on the bus. She asked me if I was born into GoT which family would I join. I automatically said Lannisters; I thought I'd make this a bit of a funky project thing. I want to make it different so I hope you enjoy and I'm so sorry for rambling!**

_Sometimes when I close my eyes, I pretend I'm alright,__  
__But it__'s never enough.__  
__'Cause my Echo, Echo, Is the only voice coming back.__  
__Shadow, Shadow, is the only friend that I have.__  
__**-Echo**_

It had started as normal as any day does at Castley rock Igraine hopelessly wondered into the safe shelter of the library holed up drawing and imagining another life, until she was summoned to dine with her lord father Tywin Lannister. Igraine had learnt to hide from the stares of the common folk and knights alike. The gasps and pity which ensued were unbearable; but the young girl of eighteen had long since given up caring what others thought of her.

You see, Rae was beautiful; She had long dirty-blonde hair that fell to her waist—much like her older brother Tyrion's, She had her father's hard features and jaw-line. By any definition she was gorgeous. Until you came to her mossy green eyes, where a huge scar which began at her eye brow and stretched the whole width of her face to the bottom of her cheek resided there. It used to embarrass her, but her brothers tried to help her in each of their own unique ways.

Jaime had told her it just enhanced her beauty and Tyrion—Well Tyrion always understood his youngest sister, The two always saw eye-to-eye, they'd both excepted they weren't like the other two; He told her to embrace what she was for she could never change it. And for some reason he's words helped the most.

So she did, She got on with her life and as she did she slowly became colder. She still lived with her father, She was not yet married though she'd had countless offers. That surprised her most, people still wanted her; though it should have come as no shock she was still a Lannister—The richest house in the whole of Westeros.

As I was saying Igraine was called to dinner earlier than usual, she met her silent father in the dinner chambers, as she sat down servants scurried around the room filling her goblet with wine.

"Did you wish to see me father?" Igraine asked

"Yes. I wanted to inform you of your betrothal."

Rae's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "Betrothal?"

"Yes. You will marry the Stark heir. If it is agreed"

"But father-"

"There are no ifs and buts. My word is final. You are to pack your belongings and be ready to leave for kings landing by first light. I will send a patrol with you, do you understand?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"Good."

"My apologies father, I appear to have lost my appetite." Igraine stood from the table. Bowed respectfully and turned and bolted for the door. She ran for her chambers; She fell onto her bed and sighed. Winterfell was in the North. Igraine tried to remember every piece of information she could about the Stark's, though in all truth; she was struggling. All she remembered was their mighty dire wolf Sigel and that didn't exactly give her much hope. She was a lion—by blood and name only, Entering into the den of the wolves; hopefully they weren't going to tear her apart limb by limb.

.

.

.

Rae and the patrol rode fast and hard, they reached Kings Landing in record time; Four days. Igraine knew what she was to do. So she walked through the deserted halls of the palace, her heeled boots clicking as she walked briskly. Her Lannister red hood was up concealing her face away from the outside world and her warm cloak propelled out behind her; She wore no dress only breeches and a red and gold leather overcoat, Which was embellished with a Lannister lion broach. Rae hid her shy self away, continuously repeating her house motto. She tried to channel Tyrion; Cool, calm and confident. Her two braids fell either side of her face though they served no help to hide her scarring.

She pushed open the throne room doors and was met with the council of the 'king'. The guards went to seize them; though stopped in their paths when they noticed the banner the patrol was wearing.

"Dear Aunt, What a surprise." Joffery the little shit said. She'd had no problems with Mycella or Tommen, but Joffery he was sadistic and cruel.

"Indeed. I bring word from my father, I wish to speak to your prisoner; Lord Eddard Stark." There was a collective gasp as she drawled out the 'traitors' name.

"What business do you have with a sworn enemy of the king." Cersi asked smirking victoriously.

"Bring him before me, and I shall explain all."

Joffery turned to his guard captain and nodded, and ten minutes later Ned Stark was dragged before the court and was forced to kneel before Joffery.

"Lord Stark." He looked up at the feminine voice to the side, where a cloaked figure stood. "News has spread to Casterly Rock of your… Vile allegations" She muttered watching as Cersi's eyes narrowed as she spoke of the relationship both her siblings. "I come to offer you peace, before the small council. Keep your secret to yourself and these matters raised shall never come to light and return to Winterfell with both your daughters; this need not escalate to war."

Ned Stark stayed bent upon the marble tiling, thinking through his options. From what Igraine had heard he was an incredibly honourable man, she knew it was a long shot.

"I will give you time to think, Lord Stark. Take him to a chamber, feed him and allow him to bathe, He is no longer a prisoner but a guest, providing he cooperates." The guards immediately bustled into action.

Cersi glared at her meek sister, She had shredded her book worm persona so quickly, and for what? To make her life just that little bit harder? She was in a nest of snakes; she didn't need that murdering bitch to complicate this situation further. She looked to her son but Joffery was unaffected.

"Under whose authority do you take our prisoner?"

"I take Lord Eddard Stark under the highest authority we know, beloved big sister. Fathers."

Cersi was at a loss. She knew too well she couldn't argue with her sisters logic.

"It had been a pleasure, Your Grace." Rae told her nephew, she fell into an over exaggerated bow and turned on her heel and left her men following closely—ready to defend her with their very lives. She gave the men leave and told them to ready her things, either to set out back to Casterly rock or up into the vast northern lands of the Starks.

She gave Ned ten-and-ten minutes before she knocked on the wooden door, of the hands old chambers. Upon a gruff voice calling for her to enter, she did just that.

When emerged into the room she was greeted with the sight of the once gallant and strong Ned stark frail and leaning onto the head board of the bed, trying to hold himself up.

"You're not like your family… Are you girl?"

"No. I'm not a poisonous viper like my sister."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because, I respect you. And my father ordered me to present you an offer."

He raised an eyebrow, obviously intrigued though trying to remind himself of his pride.

"Leave, go back to Winterfell with your daughters, everything said will be wiped away, there will be no recollection of what has occurred here."

"I cannot betray Robert this way."

"Betray him? It's the best manoeuvre, Return to Winterfell gather your strength… make treaties and unity's then strike while strong… Or stay here, allow your girls to become prisoners, have your boy start a war to get you home."

"You betray your house so quickly."

"I bare my house no love. My father can't stand the sight of me. And the only two I have even the smallest recollection of loving are my brothers. Though his offer comes with… a price of sorts."

"A price?"

"You must wed me to your heir." The man was shocked by her words and stared at her seemingly thinking, He was weighing out his options. But before long he sighed.

"Eddard of the House Stark, Lord of Winterfell, and warden of the North, Do we have an agreement?" The young lioness asked her voice filled with hope and her hood still concealing her face.


	2. A bargain is struck

_I had a dream my life would be_  
_So different from the hell I'm living_  
_So different now from what it seemed_  
_Now life has killed the dream I dreamed  
__**-I dreamed a dream**_

"Eddard of the House Stark, Lord of Winterfell, and warden of the North, Do we have an agreement?" The young lioness asked her voice filled with hope and her hood still concealing her face.

"You ask something I can't hope to promise."

"I threaten you not, My lord. But I cannot release you without your word. Save yourself and your daughters, Joffery has no honour He has no caring for what the Northern lords think of him. He will execute you; He is merciless."

"You know of your family, yet you make no effort to help or change them."

"Can a leopard change their spots?"

"You turn on them so quickly."

"I need not repeat myself lord Stark. I have no love for my family. I need an answer, I have no time to waste on idol chatter of my morals. My respect for you Lord Stark can only go so far."

Lord Stark seemed to ponder this. The girl seemed trustworthy enough; she was straight forward and spoke in no riddles. and if it came to war she could be a potentially powerful hostage.

"You have my word. You shall marry my oldest son. Robb."

"I will order release for your daughters now, My Lord. Prepare to leave by nightfall, I want to give Cersi no time to scheme."

He nodded, she was wise. She turned her cloak spun out behind her.

"Show me your face."

She paused her hand on the door, He had a right. He had promised his oldest son and heir to her, she had no choice. Rae turned and slowly raised her hands to her hood. Steadily her tiny hands rose to reveal her ashen complexion and soft blonde hair. She noticed the way his eyes widened slightly though he tried to conceal his shock. His eyes stuck on her scar. He nodded in Thanks and turned to sit at his desk. He heard the young lion sigh and turn as she lifted her hood concealing her features once more, what he didn't see was the tear rolling down her cheek. She knew it was foolish, but for once she wished she could be treated like a lady, like her sister. She had to remind herself not to dream in vain, She was a Lannister. Who cares what the wolves thought, she would use them as protection from Tywin;but beyond that she had no other plans.

...

..

.

The Stark party left late in the evening. A borrowed carriage and an entourage of Stark guards that had survived. She was surrounded by Northmen, but surprisingly she wasn't intimidated, she felt more comfortable here than at her home in Casterly Rock.

It was two weeks into the journey along the Kingsroad when little Arya came and sat next to her one evening after camp had been set up.

"You have a sword."

"I do."

"What's your name?"

"Igraine, You?"

"Arya."

"Do you know how to fight?"

"Yes. My big brother taught me."

"Your so lucky! Robb wont teach me. He says a woman shouldn't see the blood of battle. Would you teach me?"

"You'd have to ask your father when we get to Winterfell."

And just like that, Arya and Rae became instant spent another two weeks on the seemingly endless road encountering a small group of bandits which they dispatched of quickly. Though Igraine had proved herself a trustworthy ally when she saved Ned from a incoming attack. Lord Stark was still worried, they'd received no word from his family, he'd sent a raven the night before they left to inform Catelyn of the plans. They would be upon Winterfell in less than ten minutes though that seemed far too long.

They walked through the gates with Ned leading the party, and Rae mounted upon her horse following closely behind while the girls sat within the carriage. Igraine was surprised by the whole population of Winterfell waiting to meet them in the courtyard. Next to Catelyn stood who she assumed to be Robb and next to him stood two younger boys, who she thought to be his brothers.

She swung her leg over the back of the horse and was preparing to slide out of the saddle when a young man, who she'd deciphered to be Robb stood infront of her, holding her waist. Remembering her lessons, she placed her hands on his shoulders and allowed him to lift her down. Once she was on the ground she smiled thankfully, he lead her forward to stand before his mother Catelyn Stark.

"My Lady Stark" The lioness bowed low. Catelyn engulfed the girl in a hug, Regardless of her family name, she had saved her husband and daughters. She knew of the cost; Though it was little to pay.

"Thank You. You have done me a great service."

"I... You are welcome." She told her momentarially stunned by the hug and her kindness. Never had Igraine been shown such affection.

"This is my son, Robb... Your betrothed." Ned Stark told the youngest Lannister.

Rae looked up at his handsome face, and her breathe left her. He had auburn curly hair and the brightest blue eyes she'd ever seen. She found herself wanting to run her fingers through those curls one by one. This is what she'd been dreading, Rae knew she'd have to allow him the same privilege. So she took a deep breathe and gathered every shred of courage. Slowly she reached up and pulled her leather hood down. Revealing her porcelain face. surprisingly enough no gasp left his mouth and his eyes never widened an inch. He smiled kindly and for once Igraine was positive he wasnt judging her scarring.


	3. Fighting for Honour

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's so late! But things have been so hectic! I'm going to update again during this week I don't know when and i wont make up a day, but i'll try and update again. I'll definitely update next week tho! ;D Here's some bad-ass Igraine to make up for my abandonment.**

* * *

Igraine's first few days in Winterfell were strange, as was to be expected for a lion in the wolves den, but surprisingly it wasn't at all unpleasant. She spent her days wondering the castle with either Arya or Robb. The two had decided to get to know one another, and had decided that the pairing wasn't at all too bad. Robb was kind and honorable and not like anyone she'd ever met, He didn't stare… His eyes never lingered on her source of shame. He treated her like a lady and that was all she'd ever wanted. It wasn't just Robb she began to like here, it was the whole place and it's people. Their eyes never judged the commoners smiled and gave greeting as she passed, never avoiding gazes or looks of pity.

So this is how she found herself sat in the training grounds watching Robb alongside Arya and young Bran. Jon and Robb had their blades engaged in almost vicious battle, neither was prepared to lose. and a slight feminine pride arose as she watched the muscles in Robb's arms tense as he swung the sword, He was hers. It was almost animalistic this claim she felt she for him and it made her cheeks redden. Suddenly Jon's feet were swept from under him with a quick stroke of the Auburn haired man's toned legs. Jon whispered something to Robb, which made him turn to where the three stood. He jogged over and smiled at her.

"I've been informed by my father and Arya, that you have a rather distinct prowess with a blade."

"My brother taught me everything I know" She told him proudly, as she jumped the fence to come face to face with him, Though for her it was more... Face to neck. Though the second she finished her sentence she heard the Greyjoy chuckle and scoff the word that she despised 'Imp'. Call her sister a whore, she couldn't careless, Call her father an old selfish bastard. Fine. But what she couldn't tolerate was people tormenting her brother, Tyrion. He was the only person who'd ever understood her. The only proper person she'd gone to for guidance Sure she'd gone to Jaime, he'd hug her and cheer her up. But Tyrion's words... They always helped.

"Excuse me Greyjoy?"

The cheek. He continued chuckling. "I thought you meant the Imp. I doubt he can barely wield a sword."

"He may be half the height, but he's twice the man you'll ever be. Maybe not in body, but in mind i'm sure."

The grounds had turned silent as Igraine's words dishonored the Iron born lordling.

"Take that back, Lannister."

"You ask me to take back the truth, _Boy_" She asked her eyebrow raised.

He smirked then fury still black in his eyes. "You talk a big fight. But do you have the skills to match."

"Theon. No. She will not fight you." Robb defended his fiancé.

"No, Robb. It is fine. If he wants to be beaten by a woman, I'll happily oblige."

Theon walked over to the rack and picked up a sword, and took his stance. Ready. Jon Snow had walked up to her and handed her his own sword wishing her luck.

"This is madness." Robb told Theon his voice full of authority. "There is no honor in this."

Theon had no chance to reply as Igraine aggressively swung her sword, steel met steel in a deafening shriek as he blocked Rae's resilient attacks; he then retaliated with her own staggering blow. They carried on this way parrying and evading the inevitable as both held the competitive carried on this way fighting tooth and claw, both eager to win neither wanting to face defeat. Finally the match was ended, nearly ten minutes later when Rae swung her long legs, swiping Theon's own from underneath him.

She grabbed his sword from the floor and held one to his neck. "You lose _Greyjoy_." She spat his last name as if it tasted like filth. She knew the iron born kind. Her father had told them they were a step up from barbarians; They ransacked the dead and took honor in it; calling it the Iron Price. The lioness turned her blonde mane blowing out behind her. The Queen of the food chain didn't gloat in victory, instead she waited. She waited for another enemy to beat and tear to shreds. Finding none she threw the swords into the grass, where from the sheer force, they broke the heavy earth and were left standing. Walking across the field she calmed. The cold air soothed her sweating face, and allowed the anger to dissipate. When she arrived at the fence the children and the two eldest Stark's stood, their eyes wide as they watched the regal creature coming towards them. Arya was the first to speak.

"RAE! YOUR AMAZING!" She told her eyes wide, Robb knew that look on he's little sisters face. Arya had found a new hero in his soon to be wife.


	4. Gaining a family

Igraine Lannister sat slowly brushing through her tangled blonde mane. It had been a fortnight since the duel of sorts and Theon's pride was still broken. Robb had congratulated her and quickly departed, that's what worried Rae. He seemed so cold towards her; upon her arrival he'd seemed so warm and thoughtful. Now, He was icy and brash and seemed never to want to stay within meters of her as if she was a vicious animal. Well… She was. And he was right to fear her, she reasoned with her interior monologue. She was a lion and all creatures bowed down the lions. Except she wasn't a lion. Not really. She wasn't ruthless like Tywin or Cersi; she certainly wasn't as clever or scheming as Tyrion and she definitely wasn't as courageous as Jaime. No. Rae decided; she wasn't like any of her family, and somehow that only worked to make her feel worse, when in normal circumstances she'd have thanked the seven.

So needless to say, hiding in her newly acquired chambers had become much of a pastime for the Lannister. Until of course she was knocked out of her stupor by the youngest of the Stark girls, bursting in and slamming the heavy oak door behind her.

"Please don't let him know I'm here!" she cried and threw herself under Igraine's bed. Rae smiled at the child's antics, wondering who on earth could inspired such alarm as to hide. When suddenly the centre of her previous thoughts entered the room, followed by a shy serving girl. The girl was no true beauty though Igraine felt horrible thinking such; it was the truth. She had chestnut curls and heart-shaped face matched with meek brown eyes.

"Have you seen Arya? My Lady Lannister?" Robb asked breathless.

"I'm afraid not, though I did see her hurry down the hall, you may still be able to catch up with her" She told him, her voice even. She may not be courageous or ruthless but she knew how to lie. In fact she could probably lie before she could walk, It was a Lannister gene; Inherited by all.

"Thank You, Milady!" The young girl called before running out the room, Robb nodded his curled head and followed after her. The young wolf girl pulled herself out from under the bed while Igraine walked over and closed the door and pulled the bolt firmly across.

"So… Want to tell me what's going on? Why were you hiding from Robb?"

"I saw him and Jeyne!"

"Jeyne?" She asked unsure

"That girl! Who he came in with…"

"Right. You saw them what…" she asked confused with her eyebrow raised.

"Kissing!"

Igraine chuckled, Poor Arya. She didn't know of the arrangement that her and Ned Stark had made. But surprisingly Rae felt no stab of betrayal or grasp of the stomach like she read of in her many novels. Only the prickling sensation of fury. He made an oath. And if he backed out of it…So help her God. She'd have his head on a spike herself, never mind her father intervening. If this _boy_ messed up her plans, if she had to return to Casterly Rock. She'd do so. But Robb Stark would be little more than ash in the ground.

For the first time in her life she felt like a true Lannister. Rage invaded her veins pumped her body full of this anger. She had to keep herself in check, as this frightened little girl stood before her, Her doe eyes wide as they watched her own orbs flash with a fire she'd never seen.

"Why would that make Robb angry?" asked in a tight voice.

"He likes to keep it a secret."

Igraine chuckled finally crushing her anger. "Well you get on, and try not to get caught."

"Thanks Rae!" The child told her cheerily and wrapped her arms around the older woman giving her a quick hug, before she unlocked the door and bolted.

Igraine was as still as a statue. Her face ashen as she replayed what had just happened. _Rae_. _She'd been called Rae._ Suddenly her legs collapsed from underneath her and she sat in a pool of satin sobbing on the floor. _Lannister's don't act like fools_. She could practically hear her father tell her. But that section of her mind was blanked as she felt warm arms wrap around her. The smell of sweat and earth drowned her senses, she found it strangely comforting. She looked up and was surprised to see the emotionless face of Jon Snow. For some reason the tears just came harder and for once she completely lost herself. Her small hands grabbing at the leather of his overcoat. Her shoulders shook with the intensity of her racking sobs. Finally she exhausted herself out and her face was soaked with tears. Jon lifted the girl and placed her in the chair as if she were a ragdoll. He then proceeded to produce a cloth for her to dry her nose and eyes. His almost black eyes reminded her of a wolf_, fitting_. Slowly she calmed and he stood in front of her, his beady eyes almost observing her, watching and waiting for her to do something.

"I'm sorry. I hadn't meant for anyone to see me like that."

"You don't need to apologise." His blunt voice held no double standards or sweet words, it was honest and true and for some reason this seemed to reassure her.

"I've never been spoken to like that. Let alone, shown such affection."

He nodded in understanding. "Arya's excited to have you here."

"She called me, Rae." Igraine stood up and balanced herself on the window ledge. "No one's ever given me a nickname like that… It's stupid. I know. To get worked up about something so small and insignificant. But she made me feel… Loved. Like… I was a part of her family"

"You will be. Her good-sister."

She just sighed. "Yeah. I bet Robb is thrilled about that."

"Robb's happy…"

"You don't need to lie to make me feel better Jon. I appreciate it… But you don't need to lie."

The man nodded in understanding. No words could help how she was feeling. But a few words to his idiot brother should do the trick.

* * *

**A/N: Don't be disappointed! I know there's no Robb appearance but I'm trying to ease it in ;) Don't forget to review! I love to hear your opinions! :)**


	5. Tyrion's arrival

**A/N: This chapter wasn't easy to write! I love Igraine so much and I've started thinking of her as a real person (_God i'm mental.) _and I hate Jeyne so much. It killed me to write this . D: But I really hope you enjoy it :) pleasepleasepleasepleaseplea se don't hate Robb D: His an idiot I know, but he can't help it ;(**

* * *

After Jon had left, Igraine was exhausted. She briefly thought about napping then realised she couldn't sleep the day away. So she went over the great copper tub, and began pumping the water into the bath, thanking the seven that Winterfell sat above the hot springs. Adding rose oil and crushed up mint into the bath for extra scent, she disrobed. Her red silk dress forming a puddle of fabric at her feet. She hurriedly entered the tub and immediately her limbs began to relax, she quickly felt all stress leave her aching bones and suddenly the past hour had never happened. She washed her almost white blonde hair, finally she felt clean. She was relaxed and calmed when the door gave out three echoing knocks. Pulling herself up she barely had time to wrap a towel around herself before Robb Stark entered.

"My Lady…" he stopped short when he realized the situation he'd caught her in. "I should go…"

"No, give me a moment to dress." She insisted stepping out of the bath, her slightly tanned feet hit the cold marble floor as she walked to the screen; Quickly she pulled on a turquoise silk shift, With a velvet and cotton undergarment to make sure she kept warm. When she appeared from behind the screen, the man who was to be her husband looked up and stared strangely. She gave him a cold look when she believed him to be staring at her scar, though that partly may have been her self-consciousness kicking in. Sighing she walked over completely ignoring the bemused man before her, She picked up the brush that lay on her vanity table and began running it through her waist long golden locks. Robb stared at her every movement, seemingly hypnotised.

"So, Lord Stark, Is there a reason you came here?"

"I spoke to my brother. Jon explained what happened." She raised an eyebrow practically asking him what he thought he was doing here; breathing her air. Taking her hint he continued "I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I am fine, I thank your concern." She told him icily, she wanted no sympathy from this man, this liar.

"I also came with news, _our wedding._" He seemed to choke out the words "It will take place in two days' time."

"Why so early?"

"My mother asks why wait."

"Of course." She sighed wearily.

Robb nodded his head in farewell and headed for the door, his boots echoing throughout the room. His eyes held no love or affection for her. She was no fool; she knew she was expected to love this man, to lie with him every night. She escaped one prison to come to another, though it may be a prettier cage, it was still a cage.

Surprisingly the day passed very quickly, and on the night before her wedding, when measurements for her dress were done and her hair had been washed and she was ready for bed, she was called from her chambers by lady Catelyn claiming she had a surprise. Being led down to the hall, in only her night shift and her shawl she entered the hall to find Tyrion and his friend and guard Bronn. Igraine had no time to play the nobles daughter, because she rushed forward. Her blonde hair splaying out behind her as she ran. Never had she been so happy. Right now she wasn't a girl marrying a man she had never held a full convocation with; she was a young girl who missed her big brother. She fell to her knees and embraced her him. He was the only person she'd ever hugged. Her father and sister had shown her no such affection.

"Tyrion! What are you doing here?"

"You think I would miss your wedding day, little sister?" She chuckled smiling wide.

"My quarrels with lady Catelyn are a thing of the past." He explained.

"I'm sure." She told him rolling her eyes.

"I think it's time you slept, dear baby sister."

"Of course, I will see you in the morning?" She asked

"Bright and early." He told her, she smiled and loosened her grip on his hand. She quickly stood and with a nod to Bronn she was on her way to her chambers, when she managed to quickly pause in mid-stride; Her happiness quickly turned to ash in her mouth as she watched the scene unfold from behind the corner.

"Jeyne... We can't be together. I am to be lord of Winterfell and I will take Igraine as my wife." his voice rang through the hall almost accusingly

"Why?"

"She saved my father." He had at-least some honor to defend her.

"You owe her nothing!"

"Jeyne..." He trailed off.

She leaned forward and grasped his neck joining their faces. "Please. Be with me one last time." the maid pleaded.

_Suddenly he relented and picked her up, their lips still joint and took another woman to his bed on the night before their wedding._

* * *

**OMGIKNOW DONT HATE! I'M WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER RIGHT NOW. I promise you. Robb will not get away with this :D I have a habit of kneeing him in the balls when I write ;) Who's for a good knee to the testes?!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! ;D**


	6. The reluctant bride

**A/N: As promised. Here's the second update of the night (: She doesn't know it's loveeee :D 3 Oh and obviously, Jon hasn't gone to the wall. :D**

* * *

Igraine woke early having had very little sleep; she couldn't describe what she was feeling. It was foreign and horrible; it felt as if she'd received a punch to the gut. She was pulled out of her pondering by her heavy oak door slowly being pushed open. When her eyes lifted she was greeted with the sight of Lady Catelyn, Sansa and Arya—who ran and jumped on the bed next to her soon to be good-sister.

"Arya!" Sansa screeched in shock and disgrace. Igraine just chuckled tiredly and pulled herself up to sit beside Arya, her feet resting on the cold floor.

"It is time to dress, my dear." Catelyn told her with a motherly smile upon her face. Igraine nodded and pulled herself up. She was taken to her vanity table, and her braided hair was released from its ties, and fell in delicate tresses right down to her tail bone. Slowly Catelyn pulled back her fringe, plating it expertly. Arya began applying the powder to her face, being very delicate around her scarring.

"It doesn't hurt you does it?"

"No," She told her smiling to reassure her, only when she looked up did she realise how much Sansa looked like her prick of a brother, they had both received the Tully colouring. Sighing she told the young girl "Your gentle touch is very soothing."

She smiled proudly and continuing her work, quickly kohling Rae's eyes to highlight her green orbs. Finally when all work was done and she was deemed ready by the two women (Arya was sat haphazardly stroking what looked to be a dire wolf in the corner.) Igraine Lannister peering unsure at the mirror and was shocked by her reflection. The woman who looked back no longer had a hideous scar, but a small line hidden by what she only knew to be a paste from Sansa. Her porcelain face was almost ethereal and her mossy eyes screamed out bringing her to the centre of attention. Her golden hair fell to her waist in long ringlets while the sides were pinned back in a complicated plait. She gasped as she looked into the mirror.

"Thank You." She mumbled her eyes fixed on the woman staring back.

"You needn't thank us. We're going to be family." Catelyn told her smiling.

"Now for the dress!" Sansa squealed with delight. Igraine couldn't remember ever being like Sansa. She'd always be practicing her sword fighting. She was never naive.

Igraine smiling placidly and stood, she dropped her over gown and revealed her night shift. Quickly the women placed a corset on her waist, pulling the strings tight and tying them quickly. She lifted her arms and a white dress was placed over her body. Looking down she gasped. The bodice was pure white, with lace and clear tiny diamonds stitched in. The bodice ended and the almost transparent silk took place, showcasing her slightly tanned chest and arms. For once in her life Igraine felt beautiful and she knew she would never forget this day. For exactly that reason. For once. _She was beautiful._

* * *

_"Father"  
"Smith"  
"Warrior"  
"Mother"  
"Maiden"  
"Crone"  
"Stranger"  
"I am his-"  
"-And she is mine"  
"From this day until the end of my days."_

He reached up, unbinding the lion broach that held her Lannister sigil cloak. The red and gold piled at her feet, as he reached over and placed another upon her shoulders, this was heavier and warmer. It held the Stark-No. Her family sigil. The dire-wolf No longer a lion she was. But a wolf. That would take some getting used to.

**A/N: I know it's short but I need to sleep! :D I couldn't leave you in suspense! ;D don't worry Igraine will have her revenge. Please review. ANDOMG. THEIR MARRIED :O**


	7. Another Name

**A/N: I seriously love writing for Igraine! :D I have a plot in my head and I'll probably be updating everyday cos I'm just that cool D: Don't hold me to that btw… Plus i'm switching from doing my Media coursework to writing so bear with me ;D And for those of you who care, I had a wonderful sleep last night xD.**

* * *

Igraine sat dutifully next to her new husband as the dances continued in front of them. They sat at the center of the table never uttering a word to each other. She noticed the way his eyes followed the maid, she rolled own icy green orbs and went back to wishing she was anywhere but here. But she wasn't an idiot. She knew what came next; the bedding. She had no choice in the matter. For their marriage to be binding they had to consummate it. Knowing it was near time, she gulped down the last of her wine. The anxiety must have been clear on her face as Tyrion patted her arm sympathetically. She looked to her brother for help but his face was calculating; of what she could never tell. She was alerted to Robb standing from his place at her side and holding out his hand expectantly for her to take. So she did. Rae could play the part. For one night. _But tomorrow it was her game and she didn't play fair. _

Standing at his side, she took his muscled arm in her own and they began their journey to their now joint chambers. Nothing was said as they walked into the luxury room, a room she assumed was Robb's. He leaned over her and took away her cloak where he hung it upon a hook, after unlacing his shirt he was left bare from the waist down. Slowly she reached behind herself to undo the tight corset. Ever the gentleman Robb came behind her and his calloused large hands moved her own away. Gently he began unlacing the restricting material with a deliberate speed, only obtained from practice. This was a fact Igraine knew well. Slowly her back was naked as he peeled away at her layers. She quickly became completely bare as he reached behind her and ran his fingers through her long blonde locks. standing in front of him she was no longer the fierce lion, but the unsure cub. She had no idea what to do. Gradually he leaned forward their lips connecting for the second time that day. He lifted her up and placed her on the bed, where he crawled on top of her. He went to join their lips once more, but she would not have him pretending. This meant nothing. It was not making love. It was meaningless and dutiful. There was no passion.

"Just do it." She whispered her voice breaking.

"We should go slowly..."

"No. Just... Get it over with." She told him unsure, His eyebrows creased and his eyes held guilt but he did as she bid him.

"It will hurt."

"I can handle it."

Remorsefully they consummated their marriage tears of pain running down her cheeks and a thick bile of disgust in her throat while her husband cried out another woman's name.

* * *

Rae woke early, to a dull ache in the part of her body she wished would have remained untouched. Her husbands warm body was encasing her, she found its safety comforting, though unused to such closeness. That's when the nights events came back to her, He'd called out another woman's name. As she gave him something so precious to her. Her stomach ached in pain; it was something indescribable. She'd never felt it before. It felt as if someone had their hand in a tight fist around her gut. She turned on her side, her aching groin flamed at the movement. Rae watched him sleep, His face was young he'd never seen much battle, though his defined chest told her he practiced everyday. Suddenly his eyes fluttered, preparing herself for him to wake she closed her eyes quickly and feigned sleeping. She felt his arms fall from around her and she couldn't help the disappointment she felt at his movement. Quickly the weight from the bed lifted as he pulled himself out and up. She heard his clothes rustle as he obviously rushed to dress. No sooner had he woken than he was out of the door.

Igraine's stomach became tighter. Embarrassment curdled within the air and quickly all her self consciousness came back to her. She raised her hand to her scar. A tear rolled down her cheek. She wasn't made of stone as everyone seemed to believe. She was still a woman. _Oh Gods. _She thought to herself. _He must think i'm disgusting. No wonder he imagined another woman._

**_"Lannister's don't act like fools!"_**

She could practically hear her fathers booming voice as it echoed through the halls of Casterly Rock. and for once, her fathers harsh words helped her. She built a wall. Emotions were weaknesses and being weak meant being _dead. _She pulled herself up and out of the bed, she braced herself on the wall.

_Normal women probably have their husbands to help them._ she thought bitterly _Mine's probably off fucking that Jeyne girl._

Once she had bathed and relaxed and the ache in her pelvis had all but disappeared due to the herbs Maester Luwin had so kindly given her for her bath. She dressed in her leathers, Quickly pulling on chain-mail and gauntlets and picking up her sword she tied the belt around her waist and walked out to the courtyard where she spotted Robb, Jeyne,Theon, Jon and Bran. Deciding against that wreck she walked over to the stable hand, he was a fat boy. But he had the biggest grin on his face and he stunk of_ lavender_. She strolled over to Luna, her silver mare and stroked her snout lovingly, She had been her three-and-tenth name day gift from Jaime, she'd raised her from a foal. Quickly saddling her up she mounted up. She stood tall on Luna. Towering over any man easily. With a quick spur of her foot the mare raced forward, the sound of her hooves thundering on the ground attracted the attention of the Stark's and the maid and they all watched as her long golden locks disappeared into the distance.

She raced through the tree line weaving between the greenery almost expertly, when she came to a peaceful clearing. At first she thought it was the God's wood but there was no heart tree and there was a huge lake. She quickly dismounted and tied her reins up, Her anger becoming almost unbearable she unsheathed her sword and channeled her aggression. She swung viciously at the oak tree. Hit after hit after hit. Everyone as savage as the first. She didn't understand what was happening to her, why when he ignored her and acted so coldly did she want to be accepted by him. She continued this way until she thought back on the night they'd shared. He'd ran his fingers through her hair.

She felt filthy. She'd never be clean of what he'd done to her. how he'd dishonored her. Suddenly the sword was lost from her grip and embedded in the tree.

Finally the Lannister lost it.

"OH IF I'M NOT BEING TORMENTED BY CERSI I'M BEING PICKED APART BY MY FATHER." She ranted shouting loudly "ALL I WANT IS TO BE NORMAL. NO STARK'S NO LANNISTERS. GODS WHAT I'D GIVE FOR THAT. 'OH YOUR TOO UGLY.' 'EGH LOOK AT THAT HIDEOUS SCAR'" She picked up stones and began tossing them into the river, the ripples they made were gratifying and the way her muscles flexed was almost soothing. "DO THIS. DO THAT. SAVE NED STARK. MARRYA MAN WHO IS REPULSED BY YOU. PREVENT THIS PREVENT THAT. SAY THIS. DON'T DO THAT. " she shouted her hair blew in her face and finally she lost it.

Pulling her dagger out of her boot she lifted it and thrust it upwards. It was all too much. She could take this irritation any more. She lifted the dagger and sliced through the blonde hair. and suddenly her waist long locks were no more all that was left in their place were chin length strands of hair.

_Turning at a sudden noise she saw Robb Stark standing there, his eyes sad and full of grief as he looked towards her._

**A/N: OMIGODS. SHE CUT HER HAIR :O LOLS DID YOU THINK SHE WAS GONNA KILL HERSELF? xD Don't worry guys! Good Robb's on his way :D I think we'll have some bonding on the way shortly also who can't wait to hear how she got the scar? :D **

**I AM! ;D**

**Plus i'm really sorry for the poor quality writing i'm supa tired but i didn't wanna leave you guys hanging**

**Please Review! ;D**

**Much love, Oliviaa x**


	8. The Vision

**A/N: Sorry, it's late, i had a hard time writing the dialogue, i wanted to keep him in character. Plus this is the second time i've wrote this chapter. Fanfiction is starting to piss me off. Please bare with me. But i'll think you'll find this chapter worth the wait!**

* * *

_"Deciding whether or not to trust a person is like deciding whether or not to climb a tree because you might get a wonderful view from the highest branch or you might simply get covered in sap and for this reason many people choose to spend their time alone and indoors where it is harder to get a splinter."  
****__-Lemony Snickett_

* * *

The air was silent and thick with tension. Igraine would have laughed had she not been so shocked and embarrassed. Suddenly young wolf started forward guilt clouding his eyes surrounded by something else she couldn't quite place. Once he reached her he extended his large hands and stroked the short strand of blonde behind her ears. He then brought his hand to her face, where he then ran his finger along the entire of her scar. Her eyes were wide as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead and in a deep,stern voice, that made his chest rumble he told her "I am not disgusted by you."

She looked away, shame covered her features. Her insecurities were hers and hers alone to deal with. He lifted her chin, with his forefinger.

"I could never be ashamed by you. I'm sorry. I've been shameful husband. I have dishonored you already and we've only been married a day. Forgive me."

"I..."

"You need not answer. You only need to know i'll do anything in my power to win your trust."

She stared, confused. Why would he care if she trusted him? She reasoned with herself that it must be a trick. He must be trying to get something over on her. So she stood questioningly staring at Robb. She was deeply conflicted. To trust this man... It went against she'd ever been told. But as she stared into those icy blue eyes she couldn't help but ponder how easy it could be to lose herself.

She said nothing but nodded almost confusedly. Robb held out his gloved palm, slowly and unsure she took his hand and he slowly pulled her to her feet. She walked back to their horses and began their journey back to Winterfell. But this time unlike when she first entered all of their attention was focused on her now choppy hair which in the short period of time, she'd become quite fond of. As Robb lifted her down she smiled thanking him at him.

.

.

.

It was much later in the night, It couldn't be any more than one or two o'clock in the moon was high and bright in the sky. Rae and Robb lay side by side in their shared bed. Robb had been gentlemanly enough to promise no contact until she was ready. This only worked to make her more uncomfortable, what did he want? What did he expect her to give him in return for his kindness?

Slowly she lifted her feet out from under the covers, there was no use in lying their aimlessly. Lighting a candle she walked over to the chair which Greywind sat before. He whined as his eyes followed her with confusion and slight suspicion. After stoking the fire she sat down slowly, quickly patting her leg to which Greywind hurried forward She lay back and listened to the storm brewing outside, before long Rae lost her fingers in his slate coloured fur as she sat and gradually her eyes got heavier and heavier until she could no longer fight the urge to sleep.

_Igraine Stark woke serenely; there was no need to rush. There were no jobs or appointments she had not completed. She was completely at ease. Slowly she lifted her now pale lids, Looking down at her body she could see only milky white skin, and her once blonde short strands were again their legendary golden tresses. Her hands were adorned in rings one inparticular caught her eye. One sat on her left hand thumb, slowly she lifted her hand trying to remove the ring to get a better look, but thought better with its resistance,(Which indicated it hadn't been removed in some time) Her attention was quickly drawn away from the engraved ring to a locket that rested just above her heart. It was a golden heart, engraved with the Stark's direwolf crest, She tried to pry it open, but at its refusal she too thought better as before. Somehow—unexplainably she knew it didn't matter what was inside only what it represented. Though that was unclear to her at this time why that was; she couldn't explain._

_Swiftly she was pulled from her pondering by her chamber doors been thrown open and two boys rushing in. She felt no anger or surprise only pure love. She'd never seen these boys before but she could not help the unconditional love she had for them. Rae had never felt such a thing. The two boys appeared to be twins. They had Robb's auburn hair but Igraine's almond shaped moss green orbs. A huge smile beamed on both of their faces._

_"MOTHER!" They leapt forward and hugged her form careful and restricted though she knew not why._

_"Arthur, Eoin; My little knights. Where is your father?" Igraine enquired wrapping her arms around her boys._

_"I am here, Love." Leisurely Robb entered carrying their sleepy daughter on his hip. Her head rested upon his neck as she lay tired at being roused. Relaxed he brought her to their bed, Passing the small girl to her mother. "My little Mo—"_

Lighting struck hard at the window and Igraine was jerked out of her sleep her arm jolted quickly with shock and collided with the candle. The curtain quickly leapt up in flames. There was no time to react, to put it out. The velvet had taken the flame as quick as any Robb. Unable to think of another plan, she screamed out. Pure terror racking her body, the last time there had been a fire she had not escaped so luckily. Robb had lurched out of his sleep pure shock running through his veins as he looked for his wife's attacker. Then he saw it the magnificent flame, He saw her. Igraine. She was frozen on the in floor pure un-concentrated terror. Hastily he bounded forward and pressed her behind him simultaneously seizing the pale full of water; he hurled it at the velvet curtain effectively extinguishing the fire.

He turned slowly as he looked upon his quivering wife he had no idea what to do. She was no longer fearless and ruthless Igraine Lannister, She was a quivering woman scared for her life plagued by demons; he assumed were terrible. He turned reaching for the furs off of the bed. He slowly wrapped them around her shoulders and lifted her. That's when she broke. Igraine Lannister was quickly gone as Igraine Stark arrived. She grabbed onto his shoulders her own racking unsteadily with sobs as she cried her heart out. Not even the incident with Arya had she cried so much. This was different. No longer was she ashamed. She had to get this out or let it destroy her forever. _So she chose to let out her secrets. Starting with her scar._

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! It's the second time I've wrote it! And I was trying to get the quality of my first attempt. I was so proud of that one, but fanfiction decided to reload at that point so I lost my attempt. I think I'll stick to writing on word from now on :l But OMG I love writing baby fics ;) AWHHH EOIN AND ARTHURRRRRR ;DDDDDDDD and any ideas on what "Mo—"'s names going to be? :D**

**_Next chapter: Robb finds out about her scar ;)_**


	9. The Scars origin

_The two laughed as they joined their lips, both the man—well he was little more than a boy of ten-and-seven name-days. The pair sat intertwined in the corner of the royal-garden of Kings Landing. The golden haired angel giggled happily as her partner swiped a delicate rose from the nearby rosebush. The sun beamed happily in the sky embracing the pair in its golden joy. There was no deceit or hate in this corner. For once; for one blissful moment the world was finally at peace for the young girl. There was no conniving Queen or coldblooded Father; she lay there, her thin cotton dress spread out beneath her as the pair looked up at the pale blue sky, barely a cloud was in sight though there was a relieving breeze which gave respite after the beaming sun. The air brushed against her bare arms as she lay on his chest. Looking up she stared at the man of her dreams. Ser Gwaine. His long brown hair reached only his shoulders and was a hell-cat to tame, though he managed to suit the windblown upheaval that only added to his charm, His slightly tanned skin only worked to frame his beautiful chocolate brown eyes—She could get lost in those eyes. They were deep brown pools of mahogany; they held only love and adoration for her. Rolling over she sat herself upon his chest. His eyes slowly opened revealing those orbs she had grown to love. She leaned down and joined their lips. Her hand spread open on his chest the warm metal of his engagement band pressing against his muscled chest. Staring up at Igraine Lannister. He was finally home._

_Though out in the distance the pair of lovers didn't notice the queens prying eyes, she watched with distaste as her younger sister received such affection. That should be hers; that undeniable attraction and complete devotion. Jealousy raged within her, and she could no longer quell it. Her husband was a disgusting whore who would rather fuck a corpse than her and the man she did love and who reciprocated her feelings, couldn't be together because such a trivial thing as blood. No. She could no longer squash the hate she had for the little bitch. She'd do something, A Lannister always pays her debt and that murdering whore was long overdue. She would avenge her mother's death one way or another. So nearly three nights later the plan was devised, Cersei had steeled her plan. She decided not to bring Jaime into this; he'd only defend the little harlot, he had a certain sympathy for their baby sister._

_So when Ser Gwaine entered his chambers and began to dress for bed, he received a shock. The queen sat in his chambers. A look of woe on her face. _

"_I bring regretful news, Ser knight." She sighed. "My dear sister has been unfaithful. I saw her with the stable boy earlier this morn. I felt it best you know, you have served the realm with honour and valour and she has taken you for a fool. For this I am deeply ashamed of my sister's behaviour. Please believe me when I say this."_

_Gwaine's face fell. His mahogany hair fell into his eyes as he looked to the floor, his eyes held nothing. Cersei almost felt pity for the boy. But this had to be done Igraine could not win._

"_I was with her all morning. Why are you lying?"_

"_You ask your queen why she lies. How dare you?"_

"_I ask for the truth. I will get it from the King myself."_

_Cersei had no time to react. Her famous lions temper got the better of her. Lifting her hand she poured the wine jug all over the floor, Its contents spilling out, the raw alcohol sat in a puddle on the hard surface. She swung the jug aimlessly as clunked him round the head. The man fell unconscious as she smirked, walking over to the desk she placed the jug upon the table and with a slight of her wrist the candle fell to the floor, slowly rotating as it spun to the marble. The second the ember touched the wine the flame leapt up. Hurriedly and without looking back Cersei turned and left the room, making sure to securely lock the door behind her. Everything was fine for the queen for weeks afterwards. Nobody saw anything of the young shell of the girl that used to be there. Though on the second-moon since Gwaine's death Cersei was pulled into a crevice. Her heavily pregnant belly jutted out. Filled with the 'kings' third child._

"_What do you think you're doing, Little sister?" She spat out the words like venom._

"_I know what you did." Her voice was hollow and void of any emotion._

"_Aren't you an intellectual one."_

_Igraine didn't fight with her words. Slamming her fist right above her older sisters shoulder she glared. Suddenly Igraine was pulled off and slammed to the floor by Ser Meryn. Abruptly a predator appeared cornering the young lion cub. Cersei was a lioness and she would not be threatened by the runt of the litter. _

"_Ser knight, teach my dear little sister a lesson." Leisurely unsheathing a dagger he brought the dagger across the short girls cheek. Smirking while he did so. The girl squirmed and tried to break free her screams of agony echoed down the hall._

"_Enough. Leave her be." The queen commanding tone beseeched. Though she gave no care to the girl who shared her blood. She quickly disappeared and left the girl fighting for her life. Not knowing Jaime would later find her dying. Though one thing Cersei didn't account for was her actions giving Igraine a reason to live; a reason to fight because as that famous saying goes;_

_A Lannister always pays her debts._

**A/N: There was a peak into Cersei's fucked up mind. Well. It was fun…Kinda. xD I hope you enjoyed it and it cleared some stuff up as to why Igraine overreacted to the fire. And oh my God! Thankyou all for reviewing! I'm not gonna be a beg. Cos it pisses me off when people do that. But I'm thinking something special for the 100****th**** reviewer to show my appreciation… I'm not sure what… A present-fic maybe? **** AND OMFGG. HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEW TRAILER. JEZUUUSS CHRIST! ITS AMAZING. I CANT WAIITTT ;D**

_**Next Chapter: **__Some Robb and Igraine bonding and a big announcement._


	10. Lannister Or Stark?

**A/N: This is a special chapter for Georgia and Jersey. ;D Jersey has been sending me death threats and Georgia saved Robb from my messed up head. I hope you enjoy this you bitchfaces ;D 3 Also I'm so excited about the ending cos' this is what's gonna' progress the whole story onto the next few episodes. The timelines a bit messed up but I'm going to start it back up to get to regular timing; Its kinda around the time when Robb Stark would have been King In The North atm. So the timelines are a bit fucked, but it's cool. I can work with it. :D**

* * *

The air was thick with all things that went unsaid. Robb's icy blue eyes seemed to cloud over as he processed this new information. An errant tear ran down Igraine's face, raising his hand he caught it on his finger tip.

"I've never told anyone that."

"Not even your brothers?"

"No. I suppose Tyrion knew. But there was little that could be done. It's my fault he died."

"No." Robb's steel voice rang throughout the air. "It was Cersei's actions and Cersei's alone."

"But—"

"There are no buts. There is nothing you could have done to prevent it."

Slowly she composed herself; a warm sensation filled her gut. An emotion she couldn't quite name. Hesitantly she leaned forward and joined her soft lips to his. He wrapped a hand around her hips, bringing them closer.

"I don't know why I feel like this. But I know I can trust you." She whispered her forehead still resting on his.

"You can. Now and forever."

_"Now and forever." _She repeated after him, when she dropped her hold on the furs that wrapped around her shoulders, she merged their lips once more. To give herself and trust, this was a whole new concept, but that fear; that looming fate that she could end up as resentful and bitter as Cersei spurred her on. She lifted his sleeping shirt over his head, this time taking her time to run her hands over his muscled bare chest. They parted once more as he lifted her sleeping shift off of her body. Once again the pair fused together. This time there was no other name on his lips but '_Rae'._

…

..

Igraine woke leisurely stretching; her face was snuggled into her husband's neck. His arms were wrapped tightly around her embracing her bare body against his own. She watched as his chest rose and fell in an almost entrancing motion. Slowly raising her hand she slowly ran her fingers over the bare flesh of his chest, she'd never been this close to a man and she couldn't help her curiosity. Though it seemed her soft touch had woke him because he cracked open one blue eye and smiled at her. Slowly moaning sleepily he buried his face in what little hair she had left and tightened his grip on her waist. Igraine smiled happily; for once in her life since Gwaine she finally felt like she was exactly where she was supposed to be. Here in Robb's arms. She just felt… right.

…

..

After slowly dressing the couple were ready to break their fast. Robb surprised Igraine when he pulled out her seat for her. For which she kindly smiled and thanked him for before seating beside gloomy Bran; from what she could tell Jon had carried him here himself. The whole table was emerged in conversation. Verging from content Arya, to a heart broken Sansa. Theon Greyjoy was chuckling along with Jon and Robb while Catelyn and Ned had their own discussion. Bran and she were the only silent ones among them.

Looking over she smiled sadly at him.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll never shoot a bow and arrow again." He sighed pointing at his legs.

"Who said that?" Rae asked furrowing her brow.

"Nobody… I just know."

"Well. Have you heard of the Dothraki?"

He nodded his eyes following her as his brow creased in concentration as he shadowed her every word.

"Boys of their Khalasar learn to shoot from horseback from the age of ten. If that saddle my brother planned actually works, you could learn to do as such. Then you'd stand as tall as any knight."

His smiled beamed on his face, as he grinned at her; A new hope had been restored into the boy and he couldn't wait for his saddle to be completed.

"How is it you know of the dothraki?" Catelyn asked smiling at the young woman; her grievances were with her family not the girl.

"I'd read in the library for hours in Casterly Rock, When I could sneak away from my septa that is." She told the older woman smiling fondly at her memory of Jaime helping her run rampant around the enormous castle creating havoc.

She smiled fondly at the girl regaling herself in front of her. She looked to her son and watched as Robb appeared entranced by the girl. Watching her every movement. She was young once. She knew that they were beard burn and kissing tracks left on the girls neck and in all honesty she was over-joyed their marriage was working for them.

"Mother, Father. I would like to beg leave for myself and my wife." Robb told his parents as he stood once both had finished.

"Of course." Ned Stark nodded, his body still frail from his time spent in the dungeons and the infection of his leg taking hold.

..

..

"Horse Riding?" She asked smiling. She'd never met anyone not even knights who rode for fun. They claimed the beast was for battle and travel. That was all.

Robb went to help her mount. Though she skipped straight past him and pulled herself up onto the back of her horse, Luna. Unhurriedly prodding the horse forward she ploughed through the town and eventually the forest before once again she emerged out of the tree line. She could hear the hooves of her mounted husband following closely behind. Soon it became a race and she turned abruptly to try and out maneuverer him, though the race was unevenly matched (He'd known this forest as a child) This being said, didn't mean that Igraine's nimble form didn't help spur on Luna because of this they were neck to neck, neither conceding. In a last effort she spurred Luna on once more and she leapt over a fallen branch and won the competition. Slowly bringing her stallion to a halt she dismounted without any aid, and walked forward still holding the reins and stroked the snowy mare's snout.

"That was very impressive!" He told her tying his reins around a tree as he took his gloves off and secured them over his belt. "I'm not easily impressed."

"Neither am I." She told him smiling angelically before scoffing "And I'm not."

Robb's loud gruff chuckle and Igraine's high laughter could be heard throughout the forest. Slowly she sat down spreading out her cloak beneath her. She stared up at the blue sky and closed her eyes, She felt her husband's presence as he lay down beside her, she felt a hesitant hand grasp her own. She closed the distance and held his hand In her own.

"I wish I could just stay here." Igraine whispered into the air full of moisture.

"It's peaceful." Robb agreed

"It's not just that. Everything here is simple and uncomplicated. The grass is what it is. There is no double meaning or deeper reasoning; it just is."

"Tell me more about your childhood." He asked her softly.

"It was lonely." She whispered "Jaime and Tyrion were always too busy to play with me, and Cersei hated me. She nicknamed me murderer"

"Murderer?"

"My mother died during my birth. She's always resented me for it." She told him. "I had no woman's influence or love. The only affection I received was from my brothers, As you can imagine; my father isn't an affectionate man. So I went to the library I did what any child does when their life doesn't meet expectations, I dreamed of another much better one, one I longed to have; Though it never came" She sighed

"What did you dream?" His voice had a hard edge to it, though she couldn't place why.

"To be swept away, to have a mother who cared for me. To have a father that loved me. But most of all I dreamed of meeting someone and going away from that damned castle and having my own children; A huge family no less than six"

"Family? A legion you mean?" She snorted thankful the sombre mood had dissipated. "But alas. You are in luck, I have also dreamed of daughters to cherish and sons to teach."

"Oh." She asked smirking "How many?"

"Six or eight."

"Ouch. That's going to hurt." She chortled. "But I believe it'd be worth it."

He smiled at her and raised his hand to brush a stray strand of gold behind her ear. He grinned joyfully and leaned forward and once again fused their lips together, this time nothing distracted them as they fell content.

.

.

"Father? For what reason have you summoned us?" Robb asked his loud voice booming out over the dining hall. Lady Catelyn, Jon, Robb, Theon Greyjoy and Maester Luwin stood within the hall facing Ned Stark. Rae was hidden behind a door, her ear pressed against it twitching for information.

"This false king cannot be allowed to reign. We must avenge Robert's death and bring this boy-king and his mother to justice. The Lannister's must be made to pay for their actions, time and time again they have courted war and they will receive such." Ned Stark called out his booming voice echoing throughout the hall. "I have called the banner men. _We're going to war_."

Rae had to fight her gasp. Even though she'd been the one to suggest it, it had still come as a huge shock. She knew now. It was definite. She would have to choose where her allegiances lay ; whether she was a wolf or a Lion. A Stark or a Lannister. One thing was for sure; either way there was going to be hell to pay.

* * *

**OMIGOD. WHOS SHE GONNA CHOOSE? **

**That was some cute fluff. ;D I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**I still don't feel Rae's had her revenge and the Jeyne subject hasn't been discussed, that will arise in the near future.**

**:D So please review and tell me what you think :) **


	11. Learn from those mistakes

**AN: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! To make up for it the story will progress quickly from this chapter onwards because if you're anything like me you're already bored. I hope you can forgive me! (: There will be a slight plot twist soonish ;) and Jaime fan girls you will swoon! Ooh!  
Oh! And I'm making a new cover for this story! Anyone have any requests for who you guys think should play Igraine? I need your brains and how you see her!**

She sat within her room, quiet and contemplative. Within her palm she fingered the Lion broach. The metal was cold against her skin. To anyone else this may seem like an easy choice, but to Rae… it was the most difficult decision of her life. Yes, her family had mistreated her but they were still her family and she wouldn't wish see them dead .Jaime without his jokes ,Tyrion without his wit and the rare, slight smile Cersei would give when she believed nobody to be watching. All those qualities gone—Wiped from the earth. She then thought upon her new family…The Starks.

Arya's playfulness, Sansa's innocence, Jon's kindness, Catelyn's guarded yet motherly glance, Bran's courage and bravery, But most of all Robb's smile—Gone. All of those assets. The family she'd always wished for and dreamed about—gone. This thought brought a pang of pain to her heart and then the moment lingered for much more than a moment as they often do. Silence took over in both her body and mind—_she__ had made her decision._

…

"So what say you Igraine Stark? Do you pledge your allegiances to my house?" Eddard's loud voice boomed out across the council chambers these moons spent back home had been good to him he was nearly back to his full strength though his leg still hadn't fully healed. She glanced up and to his right side, to where Robb stood beside his siblings his eyes sad and those blue pools of ocean held both pity and strangely accepting for the decision she would make.

"I…" Her eyes closed as she thought upon her next few words, these next few seconds would shape her life. It was funny in a sadistic way, these two measly words would change her world forever but most of all they would lose her a family. She stared up then and spoke the two words she had been dreading. She would embrace her destiny. "I do." A collective sigh of relief sounded throughout the Stark children.

"I will take your word, child. I know this choice is not an easy one and I apologise, I really do."

"You need not apologise Lord Stark. You did what any lord should do." She nodded and curtseyed before turning and departing from the hall.

Rae ran, where too she didn't exactly know; but somehow she ended up in a dusty old library. She sighed and closed her aching eyes. Slowly she sat down in an old chair, it creaked from her weight. Leaning her head back in the chair she exhaled deeply. Her lips parted as she was left alone to her thoughts and the guilt weighed heavily in her stomach as she warred with her demons. Slowly she felt herself slip into a deep sleep as the day's events weighed heavily on her heart.

.

.

Hesitantly her eyes peeled open as she took in her surroundings. Rae was in her bed chambers—How she got here was beyond her. Though she suspected it had something to do with her sleeping husband. Suddenly her stomach dropped. She shot out of bed her bare feet slapping against the wood as she fell to her knees and began vomiting into a chamber pot. She felt Robb's presence behind her stroking her back in comfort. She was exhausted even though she'd just woken up. When she was sure she was finished he lifted her up like she weighed nothing at all. Her head rested upon his defined muscles and her arms were wrapped firmly around his neck, though she battled mercilessly to keep her eyes open.

"Sleep Love." He whispered his voice rumbled in his chest soothing her. And so she did. For the second time that night she fell back into the land of dreams.

.

.

The next time she woke, it was morning just after dawn by the looks of things. Rae woke to her husband's obnoxious but rather endearing snoring. Her stomach jostled and she lay clutching her belly. Somewhere in those two hours she lay awake, Robb's eyes opened.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't exactly know…" She trailed off unsure.

"Let's take you to the maester."

The pair dressed and began the long journey to the maester tower Grey wind following closely on their heels.

"Maester Luwin?" Robb called out into the dark room.

"Over here my boy."

The duo walked over, Igraine's heels clicking as she did so.

"What seems to be the problem?"

Igraine then launched into her tale before the Maester asked her to lie upon the table. He began to gently prod at stomach making sure to take care.

"Well, my girl. It seems you are with child."

"What? Really?" She asked with a smile. She quickly turned to Robb who beamed back at her, though she saw the uncertainty linger within his eyes for a fraction of a second.

"This is great news! Truly." He told her, though this only added to the uneasy feeling at the pit of her gut.

.

.

"We are riding out tonight."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Igraine insisted, her small hands coming to rest on her stomach upon the bump that resided there. The past two moons calling the banner men had taken its toll upon her body and she now had a round shape to her belly. Both her and Robb's relationship had been strained, though the cause was still lost to her. He was just very distant, as he had been before they'd been together. She'd also caught him staring at Jeyne longingly once or twice and her hormones weren't doing anything to defuse the situation.

"Because I did not wish to worry you."

"I'm coming with you."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no. You are to stay here."

"I heard what you said. Where do you get off thinking you can actually order me around?!" She uttered at him her voice dangerously low.

"We are husband and wife. You carry my child within you. It is the right I have."

"Oh you think you can order me around, well your sorely mistaken."

"Am I now?"

"Yes. Because if you're thinking I'm going to stay here while you go off and fight my family while I stay and knit booties you married the wrong woman."

"I'm starting to think I did." He muttered as he turned to walk away.

The paintbrush she had previously been using fell from her finger tips and skittered on the floor. Slowly she turned her eyes narrowed to slits. Suddenly as if all these cuts he'd given her had, had their scabs violently torn off she exploded. All of this pent up anger and irritation left her.

"Oh. That's rich. You think I wanted to marry you? Really? I think someone needs a reality check. Because I only married you because it was convenient for me, not because I held any semblance of love for you. You hate me don't you, that's why you've been like this, because I got in the way of you and that maid. I've kept my mouth shut about that for long enough, little boy.

You treat me like this, because you wish it was her. Her—who is round with your child, Her—Who will spend the rest of her life with you. But guess what. It's not. Because she's no noble she's a common servant and I'm the one who's stuck with you for the rest of my life." She went to turn away and storm out, But his hand came up and grasped her wrist, it pulled her back into his chest.

His eyes were as dark as coal, no longer the pools of grey she'd fallen in love with. He was tightly strung and his muscles were stiff. Part of her wanted to cower away, he was so much taller than her. Her upturned nose only met his jaw. Though she knew he'd never strike a woman, let alone her who was full with his child.

"You know nothing!" He hissed and turned, departing the room swiftly.

It was then once silence fell upon the room Igraine allowed herself to be lost to the misery. She crumpled to the floor and began to sob.

She only had another five moons until their baby came, what kind of life would it have if she continued to be foolish. She had been stupid—so terribly foolish. She was alone in this world and it was a lesson she would always have to remember.

Wiping away her tears, she stood and pulled out the chest from under their bed. It had been the one she'd come to Winterfell so long ago with. Sluggishly she began packing her warmest pregnancy dresses (which Catelyn had kindly given her) and cloaks. She was placing the last of her canvas' and paints away into another chest when a knock sounded at the door. It was pushed open to reveal the last person she ever expected to see—Catelyn.

"My Lady…"

"None of that! You must call me mother. For we are family."

"…Mother?" She spoke quietly testing the word, for never had she spoken it as a name before this day.

"Robb is very confused. He has been talking with Ned. I happened to overhear some of the conversation."

"Mother—I "

"Don't worry. I'm not here to berate you. I'm here to applaud you if anything."

"I—I don't understand…"

"It took a lot of courage to face the subject head on like that."

"Jeyne." She sighed.

"I was always concerned about his relationship with that girl. Neither me or Ned had the heart to stop it though." Catelyn revealed to the girl, rubbing her forehead. "Though I must admit, I haven't seen him glance the girl's way since you were married. From what I gathered from my sons conversation, he has doubts about becoming a father. He believes he is unworthy to be blessed with a baby."

"Oh… I thought…"

"I know. Your human, Igraine. You're allowed to make mistakes. But what is important is that you learn from those mistakes."

"Oh. God. I shouted at him. I was so cruel—I was like…" A tear rolled down her cheek as she cupped her mouth. "—Cersei. I try so hard to not be anything like her. But I am. Oh Gods. I'm exactly like her."

"No you're not." Only this time it wasn't Catelyn's voice that replied. It was the hard bristled one of Robb, Her good-mother was nowhere in sight.

"How can you say that? After all I said to you."

He walked forward, though there was a large distance between them.

"Because I know you. Your kind, though you want people to think you don't care. You bite your lip when you're nervous. Your brow creases when you can't decide what to paint. But most of all, you tell me you hate me because you're scared what it would mean if you did love me." He had closed the space between them and his hand rested upon her swollen stomach.

"And that is the truth of it. I love you and our child—I'm no longer afraid to admit it."

"I think—I might feel the same." He smiled showing his brilliant white teeth to her.

"I was worried, though my father has calmed these nerves. All I want to be is a good father for our child. I want to be their hero, I want to fix it all for them. But what if I can't. What if I fail and they hate me." She stared up at him, Her lips parted.

"This baby is half of me… It could never hate you."

_And for one gleaming moment—One shining second everything was well with their world. Though—Things don't stay well for long when at war._


	12. The awaited Arrival

**I'm probably confusing you so badly. FACEPALM. But this will be the last chapter of TLAS. I'm continuing price of pride completely separately. (: Hopefully this will cheer you up after the series finale**

* * *

_**Everything has got to end sometime. Otherwise nothing would ever get started.**_

_**-The Eleventh Doctor**_

* * *

It was the hour of the wolf and Igraine lay staring up at the celling of the tiny little tent. It had been six moons since she'd realised she was with child and she'd only grown bigger. Her small hands rested on her swelling bump as she regaled herself on how far that little lioness had grown. She had become a wolf. No longer did she try to plot or waste her time fearing the inevitable dagger in the back—No. The North was good to her, and the North was her home now.

Slowly she turned on her side to gaze at her husband. Another change which had quickly become apparent was that she no longer hid her feelings or the swelling in her heart when he smiled. Yes he was different, colder perhaps more distant but that was his responsibilities weighing him down. It was moments like this she longed for. Moments when peace and quiet won the day and the silence but the blowing leaves and the hearty laughs of Northern men in the near distance.

It was then Igraine noticed a slight pain in her stomach, right down in her core it cramped. She gasped as a fluid rushed out and stained the sheets. "Robb…" She whispered as not to alarm the guards, when she met no answer she all but screamed "ROBB!".

The king in the North leapt from his slumber, his hand finding the sword on his bedside. "My water came." She cried to him. Dazed and sleepily the words registered in his mind. Suddenly his eyes held recognition. "The babe is coming?" She nodded breathing heavily.

"GUARDS!" Robb called, the men ran into the room at their king's cry. "Bring me the midwife and my mother." They nodded and departed quickly.

Robb was at her side the minute the contraction racked through her body. Minutes felt like hours and there were ten of them before her good-mother arrived.

"Cate—AHH." She greeted half-heartedly, It was then she knew it would be a long night.

.

.

"Get it out of me!" She cried as Robb stroked her forehead "This is your fault! You bastard!" She screamed. Catelyn covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing at her sons bewildered and sleep deprived face.

Suddenly as the pain left for the next few minutes she calmed once more and stroked his face her small hand coming to rest on his neck just where his auburn curls began "I'm sorry " She whimpered tiredly as sweat dripped down her forehead, they had been at this for hours.

"The babes head is here. You need to push, your grace." The midwife called.

Igraine nodded and pushed down hard, screaming in pain as she did so. She clutched onto her husband's hair and he cried out along with her. Suddenly there was no pain, no worry. Nothing but those little cries that echoed from the babe.

They hurriedly placed the tiny creature in her arms, The babys blue eyes shone up at her as she stroked its, mousy blonde hair. "It's a boy…" Robb breathed, stroking the baby's forehead

"Arthur." She whispered and looked up at Robb. "Arthur Stark. " Robb smiled and kissed her forehead, wrapping his muscled arms around the two. It was then Igraine truly knew what it was _To Love A Stark_

_17 Years later._

It had been a long seventeen years. Arthur had matured into the prince Igraine had dreamed of, his blonde hair had turned into a mahogany brown, but his handsome features made him extremely popular with the women.

What happened to all the Starks you ask? Ned eventually died, the Winter was too much, which his infected leg and eventually the wound festered. Catelyn was never the same, but remained strong and in Winterfell for her children. Bran's dreams became stronger as did his arms, soon his powers evolved even stronger, he now resides north of the wall, where he studies his powers.

Arya married an armours apprentice named Gendry. Yes, she married down—But she married for love.

Sansa, had her own happily ever after in the form of Igraine's older brother Tyrion. Though it was a marriage of convenience, Sansa found someone who would listen and protect her. That was enough for her.

Last but by no means least Robb stayed in Winterfell and eventually won the war. He spared both Tyrion and Jaime on Igraine's pleading, but Cersei wasn't so lucky. It was then they returned home and extended their family by five. Igraine got the big family she had always dreamed of.

"Lyanna Stark! Get here right this instant!" Igraine called from across the courtyard. The young girl giggled her auburn hair flying loosely around her face as she bobbed and weaved skilfully evading her mother. Her Lannister green eyes were bright with excitement as she mussed up her hair and covered her dress in mud.

Suddenly muscled arms reached down and hauled her up. "Are you causing trouble for your mother, little lamb?"

The young girl giggled and hugged her father, transferring the mud onto the king in the North. When the queen caught up, her face was bright red and puffing for breathe.

"The queen is on her way. Ser Jorah sent a raven not two hours ago, and here I am chasing this little rogue."

"Lyanna. Have you caused your mother trouble."

"I don't want to be a lady." She huffed crossing her arms.

"How about later we practise swords?" He whispered in her ear, She nodded eagerly "Only if your good."

The king placed the princess on the floor, who looked to her mother for instructions. "Go to your chambers, dove. Penelope is waiting with a bath. I will be there in a moment." Lyanna nodded eagerly and ran to her bedroom, disrupting servants all the way.

The once lioness covered her face and hid a fond smile. "You need to change, Dear husband." Robb looked down at his mud soaked leathers and smirked at his wife.

"I only bathe if your with me." He mumbled suggestively.

"Oh. How charming. It's indeed a wonder why I fell for your kindness… Not your silver tongue."

He chuckled and pulled her body close to his, She stared up into his blue eyes just like she had when they first met, And once again she met no peculiar glance at her scar. Only this time she met his gaze with love. Reaching up on her toes, she kissed him. The king and queens lips met in the courtyard, and the commoners rejoiced in seeing such acts of love within their monarchs.

Looking down at her dress with one eye open she whispered against his lips "Is that offer of the bath still open?"

_**Fin**_


End file.
